The Demon
by detrametal
Summary: a short one shot in which Zoro decides that his closest friend is the other killer on the ship.


Sorry to say but I don't own One Piece

* * *

It started as an innocent game of cards between the crew. They had anchored off of the island of Punk Hazard for a moments respite, Nami had a run of bad luck and dropped out, Luffy and Chopper didn't really care to play, Usopp was working on a new thing for…something, Franky and Brook quickly lost as did Sanji-leaving only Zoro and Robin.

It started as an innocent question from the historian "Why didn't you kill the harpy girl?"

He shrugged and looked at the cards in his hand "Didn't need to"

She set her cards face down and started at him critically "But you are a killer…"

He gave an evil little smirk "Yeah, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

She shuttered when she met his gaze, she though she could kill without remorse but this…demon before her didn't care "Then why don't you kill?"

He shot back "Why don't you?"

She thought about it before laying down a card absentmindedly "I guess because I don't have to…"

He took a drink of his tankard before setting his cards down "If I killed every peon that attacked me I don't think it'd look good on Luffy. Besides, killing a weak opponent isn't worthy of my code" he leaned back in his chair before smirking "I win" he tossed down his cards and she rolled her eyes.

She set her cards down and reshuffled the deck "Another game?"

The green haired samurai threw his arm over the back of the chair "Why not, just let me get another drink" as he wandered over to the fridge he questioned "So you and Law?"

She lifted a brow "How did you know?" shock evident on her features.

Walking over he set his ale down on the table "I saw how you two acted there and when we first split up. Don't worry, the others won't find out from me"

She cradled her chin in her palm "And I suppose they won't find out about you and the pinky"

With a chuckle he countered "Perona would hate to be called that, anyways, yeah, they're way to dense"

"Even Nami?"

"In some ways she way more dense than even Luffy"

Robin stared at Zoro for a long moment "You worry about her."

The legs of the chair tipped back before hovering in mid air "How can I not? It's a dangerous world and we've been thrown into a very dangerous part of it."

As they continued to talk Robin realized "You're actually my closest friend on this ship" she said with mild surprise.

"Of course, how could I not be? We're the only two on this ship that knows what it's like to take a life"

Putting her head down on the cool wood of the table she smiled "And that explains this how?"

He closed his eyes and propped his feet on the table "It's something we don't want the others to think about, we've become good at getting their attention elsewhere."

She nearly spewed her drink "Zoro, I'm surprised that was actually…very smart"

With a chuckle he shook his head "What did you think I was and idiot? If I didn't have at least some brains how could I have survived pirate hunting alone?"

* * *

When Robin was speaking with Law he saw the way she subtly lit up, he was a man that appreciated Robin for being her. It was something he had wanted to see for his crewmate. When he saw that he vowed he would try to keep them both safe, opposing ship or not. But his anger grew when he saw Issho and Donflamingo holding onto the Love of his friend. Robin's barely held back tears pushed him into a rage.

While Luffy was dealing with "Big Mom" Zoro managed to get the Admiral and Shichibukai alone. The two of them stared at the pirate with the Admiral asking "Would you please move, I'd rather not have to fight you." while the royal laughed.

Zoro pulled his headband on and gripped on sword before growling "I'm glad Luffy won't see this. Earlier I wouldn't have fought you but now…now I've got to kill you"

Donflamingo giggled "Do you really think you can do that?" and the response was a flash of killing intent so dense that Issho drew his sword without realizing it.

Zoro stepped forward, hands still in his pockets "I don't really care if you think I can or not. Like my oath to Mihawk, if I say I will do something I do it" as he walked forward he allowed his conviction of their death out, like a miasma it wallowed around them as he drew his swords "For Law" were his only words as he charged.

Issho dodged while the laughing jester took it, thinking it to be a small time attack. He would never laugh again. As his head stopped rolling the former pirate hunter planted a foot on it. The blind one exhaled in surprise "That was a mighty attack…why do you fight so hard to kill us? Are we not human to you?"

Zoro stepped forward "I fight because you hurt my captain's friend, one who my closest friend loved. As to if you are human…yes, that why I can kill you. Because I am a demon"

Issho proved to be a challenge but Zoro stayed true to his vow to his adversary. He did not loose.

Zoro leaned up against the ship railing as the other killer of the crew sat next to him "…Chopper says he's going to live…" he only nodded and silence settled over them for awhile until she spoke again "…And thank you for getting rid of those two…"

He merely snorted "Those who hurt my nakama will die."


End file.
